


Drarry Sonnet: "They sent us to the greenhouses today"

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: There's nothing like a big whomping thunderstorm to clear the air.





	Drarry Sonnet: "They sent us to the greenhouses today"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> For the suggestion "Drarry sonnet for the prompt 'shower'." Thank you!

They sent us to the greenhouses today,  
the Hogwarts restoration near complete.  
Without a single civil word to say,  
we sweltered in the brutal August heat  
repairing tables, pots, and shattered glass.  
We worked apart until he caught my eye  
to note approaching clouds and flattened grass.  
We fixed the last together, then the sky  
broke, thunderous, and drenched us instantly.  
He stripped his clothes off, spinning in the rain  
then sank, arms wide, euphoric, to his knees  
and let the torrent make him new again.  
He reached for me and beckoned, bold and warm.  
I stripped and ran to join him in the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr and Dreamwidth. Come say hi!


End file.
